lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Maho Misawa
Maho Misawa is the non-canon younger sister of Daichi Misawa from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx series. She displays a rather obvious complex for her brother and declares that she will be his wife. She makes it a point to keep other girls away from her brother but doesn't seem to mind that her brother is dating Daniel Nagisa. Personality Maho is like any six years old that loves to be attached to someone older than him or her because they consider that person to be their role model. Maho’s role model is her older brother Daichi, whom she adores so much and often tells him that she does while also adding in that because she loves him so much that someday, she’ll become his wife, which makes things awkward for her brother in the end when she says that. She’s a friendly child and loves to make friends with anyone that she meets and gives them nicknames depending on how she views that person when they speak to her. It comes as no surprise that she loves to sleep and play as she’s an energetic six year old that enjoys the usual pastimes of playing dress-up and watching cartoons. Although, what she watches aren’t considered ‘cartoons’ for Maho watches anime and mimics the things that she sees from it. Currently, after watching a lot of ninja anime, she thinks that she can perform the same techniques that she sees in the series’ she watches. Because Maho is just an innocent child, she doesn’t understand that the things she does is considered to be inappropriate. Examples of this is telling her brother that she loves him and will become his wife someday, making her brother quite uncomfortable to where he tells her that she can’t say stuff like that and she does asks why but can never get a full answer out of Daichi. It can be hinted that Maho has a brother complex but there is a chance that as she grows older, she may grow out of it. Right now, it is still too hard to tell. She does though become jealous when there is a slight chance that other girls may be interested in her brother for which case she becomes incredibly jealous and uses her ‘ninja skills’ on them to scare them away. Another is the ‘sexy’ outfits that she wears that she thinks are fun ‘costumes’ but they’re actually cosplay outfits that are way too inappropriate for her to be wearing at her age. She’s seen such outfits in the animes, therefore, is considered a Loli because of her taste in such revealing fashions. Also, the nicknames that Maho gives to people can come across as insulting because of how they speak to her, the way they portray themselves or how they treat others but she does not realize this and thinks the names are funny. Another thing, she’s not intelligent like her brother so she wouldn’t academically pass all of her classes with ease but this goes without saying, she’s smart but not as smart as her brother. She can pass her studies but at the average IQ of a six year old. Appearance Maho is 4’6’’ with long black hair that is always tied in two long pigtails on the sides of her head and onyx black eyes. She is normally (when not dressed up in different outfits), seen wearing a girls uniform that is bright but darker shade of pink, like magenta but much more lighter with a light pink dress underneath and black thigh high stockings that go all the way up past her thighs with brown suede shoes. When not wearing the uniform and dresses in a more casual attire, Maho wears mini-skirts with various long sleeve shirts and thigh high stockings. Due to Maho’s childish and innocent personality, she doesn’t realize that there are some things she shouldn’t wear and since she isn’t living around her family but just her brother, she normally gets away with wearing inappropriate clothing such as maid outfits, sexy dresses, mid-riff tops, short shorts and short skirts, and lingerie that she can actually fit but it is too sexual and revealing for someone her age. History Maho Misawa is Bridget Misawa and Daisuke Misawa’s daughter and second child. She’s also the younger sister to Daichi Misawa, her older brother. Maho was born in London, England and raised there for six years of her life where she lived with both of her parents (before they divorced) and her brother. Maho’s feelings on her parents separation is that she wished they would get back together because parents should always stay with one another but, she’s young and doesn’t understand that sometimes, things happen that causes two people who care about each other very much to split up. She was only four years old when they did and cried so much. She’s a sweet little girl but can act older than she really is. She may be sweet but she has a lot of quirks about herself that would make the average person wag their finger, especially her grandparents considering the environment that she lived in where dressing appropriate when out in public was always a must. How you dress says a lot about a person and Maho loved all of the latest Japanese fashions that she’s seen. This is because she’d wanted to know more about her father’s culture and thought that by watching anime and asking about what people in Japan were like would help with that. No, she went outside the box and then some. She came to love anime and all of the outfits that she’d seen the characters wear in the series’ that she watches. Because of this, she uses the allowance given to her by her grandparents (since her and Daichi and their mom moved in with them), to buy all kinds of anime and cosplay outfits to try on and loves asking everybody if she looks cute in them, including her brother whom she always makes known that she loves so much. Her mother, nor did her grandparents pick up on it at all but Maho had a brother complex as she always tells Daichi how much she loves him and that someday she’ll be his wife, making things awkward between them as siblings. Daichi tries so hard to tell her that saying things like that is inappropriate and that the two of them won’t work because she’s his sister and they can’t get married but he tries to cheer her up and tell her that someday she will find someone that she will love and marry. But that never works and she always says no and that Daichi is the only one she wants to be her husband when she becomes of age. In fact, she’s proclaimed herself to be Daichi’s official fiancée, much to his dismay. She goes to such great lengths to show him how much she loves him in hopes that he will fall in love with her. Though this has resulted in numerous occasions her crossing moral and legal boundaries many times that includes threatening other girls that may have a crush on him by using her ‘faux ninja skills’ (due to watch too much anime) to scare them off or trying to take advantage of the fact that Daichi doesn’t respond to her advances and therefore threatens to scream that he is trying to molest her when it is in fact her making such advances on him. Though this causes her to become scolded by him while saying that she doesn’t need to be doing such things and while he loves her, just only as a sister and nothing more. As such, this personality that Maho has developed causes him to be overprotective of her because she’s too young to understand that the stuff she does is wrong. While mischievous sometimes, she does care deeply for her family and will not hesitate to stand up for them if someone dares talk bad about them. That includes her friends which she had plenty of since she wasn’t intelligent like her brother, therefore making her not so socially awkward like he is. Her best friend in the whole world, Kimberly Evans was always someone Maho felt she could talk to about almost anything. Although, she was completely oblivious to the idea that her friend was in love with her, despite being the same gender but it was apparent that she disliked boys. The two always hung around each other, plus Maho was always friendly with anyone that she met, going as far as affectionately giving people nicknames, based on how they portray themselves in her eyes. She always had this teacher in kindergarten that was her brother’s old kindergarten teacher, Miss Bell that she nicknamed Miss Boob Lady because she had large breasts. That being an example of her nicknaming people, however, she doesn’t realize that the names she comes up with for people can come across as insulting, earning her a disciplined slap across the face from her teachers. As such, Maho hates school. Miss Bell was the only one who did not do that to her because she was fond of the little girl but concerned about the fact that she says how much in love she was with her brother and that she wanted to marry him when she got older. Miss Bell believed this to be inappropriate thinking, just like Daichi does and tries to encourage the girl to NOT think about her feelings for her brother, try to dismiss them if she could, and focus her mind on other things. So, Maho took that as she should watch more anime and think up other ways to win her brother’s love. As such, she thought that by dressing up in really sexy outfits, that would do just the trick. But this also ends in FAIL while giving her brother a nosebleed in the process. Her family isn’t aware of her deep affections for Daichi, in fact, they’re just downright oblivious to the meaning in her words because she’s young and they think that the things she says and does are cute and she will grow out of them. Maybe she will, maybe she for only time will tell. Recently, her brother wanted to study abroad in Japan for school and being who she is, Maho wanted to go with him. Bridget thought her daughter was too young to travel so far away but Daichi sworn he’d look after her and they can attend the same school together to be able to do that. Maho was happy that she could go with her brother to Japan. Mainly to still try and win his heart and get some more outfits for her collection and other things to add to her arsenal of ninja accessories that are completely harmless. Like Daichi, she still thinks about her father Daisuke and wants so much to see him but his job always keeps him busy, making visiting a little hard because he always ends up having to leave again. So, she feels the need to be a big girl and not cry about stuff like that anymore since she has Daichi. The both of them were enrolled into Tsukuba Academy, Maho being a first year student, having to make friends all over again but she still has her friend Kimberly that she tries to write letters to with her brother’s help. But now since they’re in Tokyo, Japan, having to start anew, Daichi is even more protective of his sister considering the many dangers lurking around every corner but it’s not as if Maho minds having her brother protect her all the time, having all of his attention on her but will not tolerate any other girls trying to steal him from her. They will have to answer to her ‘superb ninja skills’ as she would say. Plot Coming Soon! Faux Powers Faux Ninjutsu With an imagination such as Maho’s it doesn’t come as a surprise that she believes herself to have ninjutsu abilities. Due to the massive amounts of anime she’s seen, she tends to mimic what she sees. For that, she’s come to believe herself to be able to perform ninjutsu like she’s seen in the animes she’s watched. She can mimic hand signs and to ‘disappear’ or ‘transform’ in a sense, she uses smoke bombs. Comically enough, she actually does disappear or transform into some sort of outfit when the smoke clears. Exploding Notes Unlike most exploding notes that ninjas use that actually do explode when they’re triggered, while Maho’s explode, they don’t necessarily destroy anything. More or less, when they are triggered, the person closest to it becomes covered in paint and confetti. Maho normally attaches them to random objects with a message written on the note itself for it to go off. The notes are harmless but not many enjoy the idea of being blasted with paint and confetti. Smoke Bombs Maho has smoke bombs that she uses whenever she wants to make a quick getaway, which isn’t supposed to work but comically, she does tend to disappear without a trace and that tends to confuse a lot of people. She also uses the bombs whenever she wants to ‘transform’ into a new outfit for a specific occasion and again, when the smoke clears, she is somehow in a new outfit. Maho Sexy Jutsu Or Loli Jutsu as it should be called due to Maho’s age, she is considered a ‘Loli’ in sexy outfits. Using the Smoke Bombs, she normally appears wearing something backless, that’s too short above the thighs, too short & revealing in general and tends to like asking her brother Daichi what does he thinks of the outfits she wears. Maho Gallery Mahomisawa004.png mahomisawa001.png mahomisawa002.png mahomisawa003.png mahomisawa007.png Relationships Daichi Misawa Daichi has always been the main love interest despite knowing that he is her blood older brother and therefore they cannot get married or be together in an intimate way as she would like for them to be. She can't wait to grow up so she would be old enough to become her brother's wife. She does not like the idea of other girls possibly taking an interest in him but does not seem to mind the idea of him being in a relationship with Daniel Nagisa. Daniel Nagisa Initially friendly to him, she viewed Daniel as nothing more than a friend until she found out that he and her brother were in an intimate relationship with one another. Once she'd found out, her new dream was to grow up to where she could have a threesome with them both, hinting that she possibly does find Daniel attractive and the idea of two guys in a relationship together just sounds appealing to her. Trivia *Maho thinks of herself as a 'ninja' due to watching too many ninja animes. She pretends to have ninja abilities but it is all really just smoke and mirrors. She has a similar faux ninjutsu move like Naruto Uzumaki's that she call's 'Maho Sexy Jutsu' but with major differences. *Her 'love' for her brother can be similar to three different characters from two animes: Rin Kokonoe from Kodomono Jikan and her love for her teacher & Riko Suminoe and Ako Suminoe from KissxSis and their love for their stepbrother. Each characters going out of their way to prove their love to the lead male awhile also showing dislike for any other female who gets close to them. *Maho wishes to marry her brother when she becomes of age despite his many attempts to tell her that they cannot get married because they're related to one another. *Maho shares a similar dream as Yukari Sendo from Rosario + Vampire to have a threesome with two other people. Yukari with Tsukune and Moka and Maho with Daichi and Daniel. Though the only difference between Yukari and Maho is that Yukari is bi-curious. It is not known if Maho would be the same way if she were to see a gender transformation from either Daniel or Daichi and would still wish to partake in a threesome with them. *While Maho dislikes the idea of any female getting anywhere near her brother, she doesn't seem to mind the idea of him being in a relationship with Daniel Nagisa to a point where she had a massive nosebleed at finding out that their relationship had been an intimate one. *The running gag with Maho is that every time she says she can't wait to get older so she can have a threesome with Daichi and Daniel, Daichi always has a tendency to pass out and foam at the mouth from shock and embarrassment. *She seems to be aware of those with magical abilities, including her roommate Nadia Karagawa, however, because she is six years old, this does not bother her and she finds it to be rather cool. *She nicknames people based on how they portray themselves to her. Also See *Daichi Misawa *Daniel Nagisa *Tsukuba Academy *List of Tsukuba Academy Students